Samuel Redstone
Samuel Redstone is the 20th born of Aristar and Dagur, and is so far the youngest of the first generation. He helps watch over the wind wing, and teaches the wizards and guardians with wind spirits how to get a better grasp on their magic and themselves. Samuel made a guardian pact with Max, who has been his best friend since they have met, albiet Max's foolishness and naivety at times. He wears a mask due to self-esteem issues and fear that his physical age may scare other wizards. His most common hobbies are brewing and drinking tea, and practicing his magic spells when he feels he is not being scrutinized by his students. Another hobby of Samuel's that he doesn't easily like to admit, is talking of his own past and personal experiences. The moment he is given a chance to talk about himself, Samuel can talk up memories of times past for near hours, taking some personal pride in just how much he can recall. Despite his clear adoration of talking about his years growing up, Samuel has a definite set of sore subjects in his life that he makes sure not to mention around the other children in fear of questioning. Most of them have a trend of being in his 20s, an age where he was notably rebelling against his family and likely seeking a way out. All that has really been revealed of it so far is that one time he had attempted to date someone right before the house moved, and another where he slugged a wizard in the face and got grounded. Samuel was born with leg paralysis, and thus could never move his legs ever since. He has developed ways to bypass using his legs as he grew older and more experienced. Characterization Appearance Samuel had rather unfortunately made his first pact late in life, causing his physical appearance to be stuck at age 67. He grew up with a weak constitution and frequent illnesses, making him appear fairly frail and bony while growing up. However, while he still appears that way now, his arms and upper abdomen are somewhat toned from the years he dragged his own weight around the house in his rebellious ages, making for a minor surprise whever he decides to go sleeveless. His most prominent features are his cheekbones he got from his mother, and his long lushious locks he (probably) got from his father, and perhaps grandmother. Personality Samuel is a weenie nerd with low self esteem Magical Abilities By following the spell system of Dulcedomum, Samuel has a total of 78 spells. (26 Spirits multiplied by 3, the amount of spells one can learn per spirit.) But not all of them have been revealed. Known Spells (For now) Wind *Hover/fly- Samuel can hover for an indefinite amount of time using concentrated air currents to help move around the household with Cyan's power. Being his first spell, and the most helpful, Samuel has put a signifigant amount of time into perfecting this spell to use in everyday life. *Wind wall- Samuel can conjure a strong current of wind acting as a wall to keep others away from the problem area. *Gravity- Samuel can concentrate downwards air currents on foes, making movement all the more harder and bringing them to his level. *Vacuum- Samuel removes the breathable air surrounding enemies. The final level of the spell allows Samuel to remove the breathable air from inside an enemy's lungs and suffocate them, but is very taxing to use and not an immediate preference of Samuel's. *Falsetto- Allows Samuel to mimic voices of his choosing *Ventriloquism- An extension of Falsetto, a spell that can duplicate and move Samuel's voices elsewhere *Do-Re-Mi- Removes the target's ability to speak, making communication far more complicated Light *Augmentation- Samuel can preemptively enchant any object with basic healing magic, and can later activate the object when the time calls for it. He uses it most often with bandages, band-aids and handkercheifs, easy to lay over wounds. *Bygones Blessing- Samuel can convert a total of 5 existing blessings he has made into exorcism blessings to help fend off infected shadow animals Water *Frosty Terrain- Causes the existing area to be caught in an icy cold snow, freezing the area slowly the more that time passes. If used at maximum level, the snow is replaced by hail *Clammy Hands- Samuel can freeze his hands and grab things with them to further transfer the chill Fire *Hot Potato- A firey Clammy Hands, Samuel can heat his hands up to scalding temperatures to utilize to his will *Fantasmic- A spell where Samuel can ignite pyroclastic explosions. He dubbed it illuminations due to the red hot pebbles that fly and leave trails out of the small volcanic gas explosions, that can be interpreted as fireworks. Earth *Blossom Storm- Samuel can enchant a plant to bloom within the next hour. The effect of the bloom spreads to a wide radius of surrounding plants, though it takes longer for them to bloom than the affected first plant depending on how far they are from it. Family and Friends Aristar and Dagur Samuel's mother and father, who he spent the most of his life with so far. Samuel greatly looks up to them and their accomplishments and loves them dearly Max Samuel's best friend and guardian, met through a rather random and amusing encounter in an abandonded well. Met once again later to become official best friends 4 ever and made a guardian pact after they gradually taught one another the values of trust, justice and knowledge More TBA (⊙△⊙✿)